


Коллапс

by Klodwig



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: "- Это нож, или ты рад меня видеть?" "- Это нож и я рад тебя видеть."





	Коллапс

Конечно же, Джейн не в восторге от происходящего. Кто бы был в восторге от этой фантасмагории, больше похожей на бред сумасшедшего садиста о месте, где тебя пытаются убить особо изощренным методом? Да будь у нее возможность связаться с внешним миром, тут бы уже все сравняли с землей. От проклятой свалки, где она вчера пряталась, не осталось бы и камня на камне, а каждого агрессивного урода отправили бы в тюрьму. К сожалению, её телефон, который она продолжала время от времени пытаться включить, не желал работать, связи не было, был только гребаный костер и толпа таких же, как она… кого? Жертв безумца, который накачал из наркотой? Подопытных в правительственном эксперименте? Что-то другое?

В любом случае они торчат у костра — опять. Девушка — Кейт — сосредоточенно связывает в подобие букета какие-то цветы. Старик по имени Билл курит. Он тут едва ли не дольше всех, но все еще не сошел с ума — Джейн не уверена, что повторит его подвиг. Последний в их компании — кажется, его зовут Дэвид, — сосредоточенно всматривается в темноту, которая скрывает все, что не достает свет костра. Джейн пытается понять, что он там хочет увидеть, но не успевает.

Декорации меняются, как всегда, резко. Теперь вместо вечно осеннего леса снег и какие-то постройки, холодно до такой степени, что зуб на зуб не попадает. В сумерках снежных развалин в ушах нарастает звук сердцебиения.

Кейт выглядывает из-за угла. В этот раз Джейн удалось оказаться рядом с двумя из троих своих товарищей по несчастью.

— Кто там? — спрашивает её Билл.  
— Легион.  
— Какой?  
— Тот, что нужен.

Атмосфера как-то сразу становится расслабленно-непринужденной, хотя Джейн не понимает, в общем-то, с какого.

— Что происходит?  
— Радуйся, дорогая, мы сегодня будем жить. Мы трое.  
— А… Дэвид?

Кейт пожимает плечами.

— Он нет. Но это лучше, чем получить топор в спину, скажи. Главное — следующие сколько там времени не подходи к дому. Вообще лучше не подходи к дому. Ходи вдоль стен.

Девушка садится на ящик и протягивает к Биллу руку, выпрашивая сигарету, после чего закуривает, закатив глаза.

Джейн морщится.

— Курить вредно.  
— Я знаю. Но послезавтра у меня будет новое тело, созданное по образу меня, только попавшей в Туман. Так что это не более вредно, чем выпущенные кишки. Или распиленный позвоночник. Ты… скоро привыкнешь ко всему этому.

Джейн повернулась в сторону здания. Не дом, скорее… отель, наверное. Там, наверное, куда теплее, чем здесь.

— Ладно, чиним, господа, — Кейт спрыгнула с бочки. — Только по одному человеку на генератор. И, ради всего святого, без взрывов, — она повернулась к Джейн. — Делаем вид, что нас тут нет. Ну, если, конечно, нет желания уползать через ворота.

Джейн не ответила на подколку. Из отеля ей послышался крик, но проверять, что там происходит, она не рискнула, как и предполагать что.

***

— Это нож, или ты рад меня видеть?  
— Это нож, и я рад тебя видеть.

Эта шутка уже давно не смешная. Более того, это уже давно не шутка. В руках у Френка нож — как всегда, очень острый, — и этот самый нож всего в миллиметре от живота Дэвида. В миллиметре — а потом летит на пол, выброшенный.

Дэвид любит Ормонд. Ормонд уютный, тут есть камин и диванчики и на голову не льет дождь. Тут нет туш животных и грязь под ногами не чавкает. Нет удушающего запаха крови и ржавчины с кровью. В Ормонде хорошо, и он делает вид, что не в курсе, что это Френк, увидев его у костра, бросил в огонь подношение, чтобы попасть именно сюда.

Сущность закрывает на все это глаза. А может, наоборот, с интересом наблюдает за этим всем. Может, ей даже весело.

Они никогда не раздеваются полностью. Дэвид снимает с Френка маску — под маской лицо не столько общепринято красивое, сколько очень обаятельное. В свои вечные девятнадцать Френк Моррисон притягивает взгляд — шрамом через нос, пятнышком родинки у уха, бунтарскими тоннелями в ушах. Дэвид убирает прочь капюшон — длины волос Френка как раз достаточно, чтобы вплести в них пальцы, что он и делает, заставляя открыть шею и кусая чуть правее татуировки.

Френк кричит. В крике куда меньше боли, чем тогда, когда ему по голове прилетает доской, да и выпуклость в штанах нетонко намекает, что ему нравится. Дэвиду, в общем-то, тоже нравится. Он ждал этого дольше, чем обычно, предыдущие дни были полны настоящей беготни и пряток, и несколько раз ему пришлось стать частью Сущности — до следующего вечера. Вчера ему и вовсе не повезло быть одержимостью — «добрый» доктор Герман Картер поджарил ему мозги, когда Дэвид уже было решил, что побег у него в кармане.

Для Френка он всегда одержимость, возможно, с того момента, как Дэвид принял его за такого же неудачливого, попавшего в лапы Сущности обычного парня. Они тогда тоже были здесь, бежали… от кого? Сердце стучало в горле Кинга, отключая возможность думать, что убийца куда ближе, чем казалось.

Оно и сейчас стучит — еще сильнее, чем тогда. В ушах шумит кровь, но он все еще может разобрать чужое бормотание. Френк обещает вспороть Дэвиду живот — потом. Вырезать сердце — возможно. Рассечь горло — если будет настроение. Пока что Дэвид расстегивает свои штаны, спускает чужие и проталкивается в чужое, лихорадочно горячее нутро. Вместо смазки они уже давно используют резко пахнущую лавандой смесь, которую порой подсовывает Кингу Сущность. По идее, та должна препятствовать сгоранию карты, но в такой роли она тоже хороша.

— Я тебя задушу, если ты не начнешь двигаться быстрее, — обещает Френк и тотчас же затыкается, когда Кинг с ухмылкой выполняет его просьбу.

Он думает о том, какой же Моррисон все-таки мальчишка — и ведет себя как мальчишка. Мальчишки не далеко ушли от зверей — это всем известно.

Он жадный, жестокий, тянется к ласке — любой, даже самой грубой. Он убьет ради удовольствия и для удовольствия. Он позволяет усадить себя сверху и сам перехватывает инициативу, задает подходящий темп. Френк в пассиве, и вместе с тем он ведущий или же кажется таким до того момента, пока его глаза не начинают сверкать лихорадочным безумием.

Дэвид согласен поспорить на последнюю аптечку, что в обычной жизни у того не было слишком много романтики. Он действует больше по наитию, чем по опыту, но благо у него есть он. Дэвид доводит Френка до оргазма, протрахивает его сквозь него и, позволив себе подлость, кончает внутрь.

К этому моменту Френк приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до ножа. Лезвие по рукоять входит Дэвиду в шею сбоку — там, где татуировка. Смерть болезненная, но довольно быстрая, он бьется в конвульсиях, а потом заваливается на своего убийцу, заливая его кровью. Легион размазывает её по чужому лицу пальцем.

Звук сообщает о том, что ворота открыты. Начинается коллапс. У Легиона есть две минуты, чтобы убить еще троих, или же он может остаться здесь, насладиться весом мертвого, но от того не менее любимого тела, чтобы набраться терпения до их следующей встречи.

Он хотел бы быть с ним на одной стороне. Он дал бы Дэвиду маску — обязательно с улыбкой. Но, к сожалению, все так, как есть сейчас. За стенами отеля идет снег, Коллапс подходит к концу.  
Личный коллапс Френка заканчиваться не собирается.


End file.
